<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold Open -15x19 by ArfFromMars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471532">Cold Open -15x19</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArfFromMars/pseuds/ArfFromMars'>ArfFromMars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>15x19 cold open, 15x19 prediction, M/M, cold open, post 15x18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArfFromMars/pseuds/ArfFromMars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A co, jeżeli...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold Open -15x19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noc z czwartku na piątek. Jesteś całkowicie pewny, że nie pojawi się w nim twój ukochany anioł, z którym od lat się utożsamiałeś, którego śmierć za każdym razem tak strasznie bolała, za którym płakałeś przez ostatni tydzień. Jesteś prawie pewien, że nie pokażą, że ta miłość nie była jednostronna, bo Dean jest kluską, która nie potrafi ani zrozumieć, ani tym bardziej wyrazić swoich uczuć. </p><p>Mimo to, zdecydowałeś się obejrzeć. Klikasz na nielegalny link, bo oczywiście serial nie jest dostępny w tym jakże pięknym kraju, podobnie do podstawowych praw człowieka. Irytuje cię to, ile zajmuje odcinkowi załadowanie się. Wychodzisz z pokoju, żeby zrobić sobie przekąskę, a gdy wracasz na ekranie wciąż znajduje się kręcące się kółeczko, zmuszając cię do dalszego czekania. </p><p>Wreszcie możesz kliknąć na trójkącik, który rozpoczyna seans. Oglądasz przypomnienie poprzednich odcinków, co lekko boli cię w serduszko, ale cóż, ten serial tak ma. Rozpoczyna się właściwy odcinek. Ekran jest całkowicie czarny. Kamera zaczyna się powoli przesuwać. Ukazują się czarne buty, co do których byłeś pewien, że nigdy już nie zobaczysz ich w tym serialu.</p><p>Twoje serce staje. Ale jak to, przywrócili go?</p><p>Kamera rusza dalej, okazując czarne spodnie od garnituru, płaszcz...</p><p>"Nie, to nie możliwe. Zrobili ten crossover z "DC's Legend's of Tomorrow", co to się do niego odgrażali i to John Constantine. To nie jest możliwe... To nie może być on..." Powtarzasz, nie chcąc wyjść na kompletnego klauna. </p><p>Niebieski krawat. Niebieskie oczy. Czarne włosy. To on. To Castiel. Zaczynasz płakać ze szczęścia.</p><p>Obok niego stoi Billie. Śmierć wydaje się zażenowana, trochę wściekła. Wpatrują się w siebie, co wprawia cię w zakłopotanie. Castiel też wydaje się zakłopotany. Cała ta scena jest pełna zakłopotania i niezręczności. Nikt się nie odzywa, tylko stoją i się na siebie patrzą. </p><p>Po jakiejś minucie takiego stania jesteś przekonany, że odtwarzacz się zaciął. Ruszasz myszką, ale nie, mijają kolejne sekundy. </p><p>Wreszcie Billie decyduje się przerwać ciszę. </p><p>- Więc... ty i Dean? - pyta, unosząc jedną brew. Teraz dostrzega błąd w swoim rozumowaniu. Ale cóż, Castiel zawsze był nieprzewidywalny, był w końcu jedyną istotą, która całkowicie zbuntowała się przeciwko boskiemu planowi, której udało się wyrwać z tego beznadziejnego labiryntu. </p><p>- Tak. - odpowiada Castiel. </p><p>Znajomy dźwięk przerywa scenę, a na ekranie pojawia się czołówka serialu.</p><p>Twój krzyk budzi całą okolicę. A może to mój krzyk?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>